


Reconnection

by LoveGems1



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alpha Eric Myers, Alpha Jason Scott, Alpha Karone, Alpha Ryan Mitchell, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Tommy, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Wesley "Wes" Collins & Tommy Oliver Friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: What if Ryan, Karone, and Tommy all met during their Evil days? What would happen?
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott/Trini, Ryan Mitchell/Tommy Oliver/Astronema| Karone
Kudos: 3





	Reconnection

Tommy looks at the Lost Galaxy team and sees their second Pink. His eyes brighten and want to run and hug her, but he doesn’t know if she would remember. He stays close to Jason and Trini. The Originals were the first to arrive, and are seeing the teams coming in. The Lightspeed Rescue came in after them, and Tommy sees their sixth.

The Green clutches to his Red, and Red and Yellow smile in amusement at him. They know Tommy’s past as the Evil Green Ranger. The two engaged Tommy in a conversion. The Pink looks around and sees the InSpace team and smiles and waves at them. She sees two other people that she knows. She smiles, knowing that they are all Power Rangers now. 

She’s nervous that they might not remember her. She catches the Green’s eyes and sees hope, fear, and happiness with them. She gives a silent message towards the man and sees him go straight up, and she smiles. She looks at the Silver and sees the smirk. She smirks at him. The two have a soft spot towards the Green. The three know that no one, but the Green’s Red and, it’s possible, Yellow to see the truth. 

“Karone? Are you okay?” Karone looks at her Red and smiles softly at him, she respects Leo and gives him a nod, as she sees Andros and Zhane with them. She knows that they’re worried about her. As the two teams are questioning Karone, the Lightspeed Rescue looks at their sixth. 

“Are you okay, Ryan?” Silver gives his Red a warm smile. He knows that Carter only wants him comfortable and nods. They don’t know about his time with the Demons, and some don’t want to know. Carter is the only one that makes it bearable. Dana grabs onto him, and he sighs. He gets it, but it’s hard.

“Tommy?” Jason asks his Green. Tommy looks at Jason with full, happy eyes, and Jason smiles a gentle smile at his sixth. People think that Tommy got with Kim, and Kim told them that Tommy was with her, but the Originals know that Kim only wanted Tommy to be with her, but can’t have him. Jason forced Tommy to tell him everything with Rita. Once he got the story, Trini came in halfway through, they gave him comfort.

Tommy was the only omega on the team, until handing it to Turbo. Ashley and Cassie are the omegas on the crew, and he was jealous of them. Tommy wanted at least another omega to share the pain with. Still, he got spoiled with Jason, Rocky, Trini, Zack, Adam, Tanya, and Kat. The seven would cuddle with him when he wanted to snuggle. Billy was jealous that he was an alpha and not an omega like Tommy. 

Billy wanted to be an omega, so he could get special treatment, but he was presented alpha. Jason and Trini told him that he can still cuddle, but he can’t be a jerk to Tommy. Kim and Aisha thought that men can’t be omegas and that it’s wrong for him to be an omega. Rocky and Jason told their fiends off. Tommy has had a hard time accepting that he was an omega.

When he met Karone and Ryan, he didn’t want to be at a disadvantage. Once Astronema saw the omega and the other young alpha with the demons, she wanted them both. Both Astronema and Ryan fought but came to an agreement that Tommy was theirs. Tommy snorted at them, but let them cuddle with him. 

He’s cuddlier and is not ashamed of it, and Jason and Rocky are best to cuddle with. Wes and Eric got comfortable to cuddle with Tommy, while Wes would laugh and gives Tommy a big hug. The two are notorious for cuddling together. Jason and Eric laugh, making the two omegas to stick their tongue at them.

Tommy would tell Jason that Astronema and Ryan didn’t care about his omega status. They only cared about his fighting. They helped him with different styles of combat and contributed him to be protected. They showed him what it meant to be loved, and being omega wasn’t a bad thing. He loved the two alphas. 

After he turned right, Tommy struggled with the adjustment of being an omega without his two alphas. That showed him that omega is a good thing. He could sense the Power Grid and the change from evil to good. He knew that the teams have some bad into the good.

Now here they are welcoming the Mystic Force Power Rangers, Tommy sees Astronema or Karone, now, and Ryan again. He still wants them, but he’s scared that they changed their mind about him. Green doesn’t know that the two alphas still want him. Jason and Trini tell him that he needs to talk to the two alphas. 

All of the teams are here, and the Mystic Force is having a good time to with the former Rangers, Tommy goes outside for air. He didn’t see Ryan and Karone following him. He’s leaning forward, with his arms supporting him, looking over the edge. When things get overwhelming, Tommy has to getaway.

He knows that Jason would tell the others to back off, but that can be a struggle to breathe. He feels two presents behind him. He stands up and turns up. His eyes widen and feel his heartbeat wildly. It’s difficult to breathe. Ryan goes forward and kisses his omega. Karone goes behind her omega and kisses his neck, causing Tommy to shiver.

“You’re ours. We won’t let you go this time or this easily. You belong to us. We’ll take you to your place and mark you as ours.” Ryan tells his omega, as both Karone and Ryan bits Tommy’s neck, making Tommy whine. He goes wet but feels both of his alphas against him. The three go to the door and see Jason and Trini. The two have an amused look aiming towards Tommy; however, Jason glares at the two alphas.

“Hurt him, and I don’t care what Leo, Andros, or Carter say, I will hunt you down and kill you,” Jason tells the alphas, who nodded with a soft smile. The two admire Jason and see Jason’s and Tommy’s relationship. The three Reds go to them with confused looks, while Tommy lets a small whine out, causing Karone and Ryan to take him away. 

“What was that?” Andros demands the First Red of America. Jason looks at them and sees confusion in the three.

“The three used to be together when they were evil. The United Alliance of Evil was making a deal with the Demons, and the three got to know each other. Astronema and Ryan protected Tommy, as Tommy protected the two. It’s about time the three got back together.” Trini tells the three Red, making them nod in understanding. 

Back at Reefside, the three spend hours in bed, doing fun things. When Tommy was asleep, in the middle, Karone and Ryan look at their omega and smile. They know that that the three still have to make it work, but they will figure it out. Leo and Carter called, telling the two not to return to them, causing Karone and Ryan to smile. 

Tommy wakes up and sees the two beside him and smiles. He cuddles towards Ryan and feels his arms around him. The omega sees Karone missing and sees the door open and reveling Karone with food. Tommy reaches for her, and the alpha goes to her mates. Karone smiles and kisses her omega and fellow alpha.


End file.
